7 Huidas
by LilythWH
Summary: Brennan necesita saber que definitivamente no tiene ninguna esperanza contigo.  Necesita seguir adelante.  Necesita que tú le hagas entender que ahora tu amor le pertenece a Hannah.  Hazlo Booth y traerás paz a todos. ¿Podrás hacerlo?. Basado en el 6x09.
1. Parte I

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**Después del capítulo 6x09, muchas autoras han publicado fics muy buenos basado en él. Pues bien. Este es el mio. Tenía pensado hacer un fic de un solo capitulo pero me ha salido muy extenso y he decidido dividirlo en dos. Gracias por leer y de anticipado Gracias por sus Reviews.**_

-::-::-

Cuando el final del invierno se acerca la temperatura de la ciudad de Washington se torna un poco más agradable, las personas reciben el fin de la estación con agradecimiento y alegría. Se reabren los cafés al aire libre, las rutas de ciclismo y patinaje, los festivales en los parques y las puestas en escena de artistas callejeros invaden la ciudad nuevamente. Era el atardecer del martes 7 de febrero de 2011 y Brennan caminaba por las calles con las manos enfundadas en gruesos guantes de lana, llevaba una bufanda de colores y un gorro del mismo material le cubría la cabeza. No estaba en Washington, había viajado a Quebec, específicamente Montreal, por el fin de semana y allí el frio aun se sentía con crudeza.

-::-::-

_-¿Cómo estas?_

_Brennan levantó la mirada de su escritorio y la fijo en su amiga que acababa de entrar._

_-No ha venido ¿verdad?_

_Ángela negó en silencio – Ha enviado un mensajero del FBI_

_Tomó el sobre que Ángela le tendió y lo abrió, dentro habían varios formularios y documentos por llenar. Brennan reprimió sus deseos de apretar los labios y gruñir con molestia. Cuatro días, pensó. Habían pasado cuatro días desde el caso de Lauren. Su mirada, aquella que Booth le dirigió cuando le dijo que ahora estaba con Hannah la habían acompañado día y noche. No había podido sacársela de la cabeza ni un solo instante._

_-Porque no le hablas… Llámale._

_-No quiero hablar de ello. No por ahora. _

_-Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido tienes que hablarle Bren. Estas triste. Tienes el aspecto de estar a punto de echarte a llorar. Tú no lloras fácilmente._

_Brennan sonrió de medio lado. – Estoy cansada. Mortalmente cansada. Eso es todo – dijo frotándose los ojos como una niña._

_Ángela suspiró – De acuerdo. Ya me voy ¿Necesitas algo más?_

_Ella Negó. –Ve y descansa _

_Brennan se pasó la hora siguiente tratando de llenar el informe del último caso resuelto pero su mente se negaba a retener las ideas el tiempo suficiente para plasmarlas en el papel. Bufó con cansancio. Guardó todo nuevamente en el sobre, se puso de pie y camino hacia a la plataforma del laboratorio. Allí sobre las mesas de análisis había dos cuerpos con datación de 700 años que habían sido descubiertos recientemente en una excavación a las afueras de Washington: los restos de una mujer y probablemente su bebé. El hallazgo fue realizado por dos de sus estudiantes, una rubia alta de piernas largas llamada Helen Watson y un chico bajo, majo y regordete al que le decían "Jack, el salchichas". Sonrió al recordarlo. Sin embargo y pese a todo su esfuerzo, la pasión que sentía por su trabajo no le hiso olvidar los pensamientos tristes y las preocupaciones que atormentaban su mente. Suspiró con las manos apoyadas en la mesa. Se quitó los guantes de látex y los desechó, luego regresó a su oficina, abrió el sobre de nuevo y extrajo toda la documentación pertinente. Iba a terminar ese maldito informe de una buena vez._

_Booth colgó el móvil cuando ya cruzaba las puertas del Jeffersonian. Ángela le había llamado y habían hablado largo rato sobre "Bones" La había estado evitando, lo admitía y eso le estaba doliendo más de lo que esperaba. Caminó hacia su oficina y allí la encontró. Tenía las piernas cruzadas bajo la silla y el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos, se veía realmente hermosa pero Booth apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente, ahora estaba con Hannah y ella importaba por encima de todo. Sintió nervios e impotencia. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante su presencia después de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué era lo más adecuado? Entrar con un alegre saludo y fingir que nada había pasado o lo mejor sería una maniobra de evasión. Suspiró hondamente influyéndose valor, se había decidido por la primera opción. Lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era hacerle daño y si esta situación le hacía sufrir tendrían que ponerle fin._

_-Booth- la expresión de consternación dibujada en el rostro de Brennan al verle no tenia precio – ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¡Eh, Bones! – intentó sonar calmado -Ya sabes, esto del informe es un trabajo que nos compete a los dos y llevo varios… casos sin ayudarte así que…_

_Brennan le miró con el cejo fruncido, pero entendió lo que él deseaba hacer y le siguió la corriente._

_-Ya he llenado el P-05G y el P-07G solo falta que los firmes._

_Booth se sentó rápidamente frente a ella mientras Brennan le pasaba los formularios junto a un bolígrafo de tinta negra. – Dame el A-03 yo lo llenaré – le dijo sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que tenía enfrente._

_Ella tampoco dijo nada. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Sobre que iban a hablar? ¿La ultima temporada de las grandes ligas? ¿Parker? ¿Hannah? Quizás más adelante, si él se animaba, podrían hablar del niño, en cuanto a ella Dios "si existía, pensó" era testigo que no tenía nada que contar que él ya no supiera y la verdad no estaba de ánimos para hablar de Hannah así que permanecieron en silencio varios minutos hasta que el móvil de Booth empezó a sonar. ._

_-Booth – respondió y luego se giró incomodo con la intención de darle la espalda. Ella le vio por el rabillo del ojo -¡hola! ¿Cuándo llegaste?_

_Era Hannah, se dijo Brennan. Podía escuchar algunas palabras sensibleras que salían del móvil. Suspiró hondamente. La situación se estaba tornando verdaderamente incomoda._

_-…Tu nunca me avisas – reclamó Booth en broma – Me hubiese gustado ir al aeropuerto por ti._

_El bolígrafo de Brennan quedo suspendido sobre los papeles mientras escuchaba en silencio la voz de Booth. Sabía que él no quería hacerle daño, que toda esa absurda situación la había provocado ella. Pero le era imposible disolver el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta._

_-¡¿En serio? – exclamó Booth dirigiendo una leve mirada a Brennan quien apresuradamente fingió escribir algo –Eso no me lo perdería por nada._

_Apretó el bolígrafo con fuerza mientras se masajeaba los ojos. No le había mentido a Ángela al decirle que estaba cansada, física y emocionalmente agotada. Había pensado que cuatro días habían sido suficientes para retomar la dinámica de su relación pero… se había equivocado._

_Booth sonrió coqueto – Oye este no es momento. – dijo de espaldas a ella – De acuerdo. Dame unos minutos y estaré allí…Yo también. – Luego colgó._

_-Tienes que marcharte – dijo ella segundos después ya que él no había pronunciado palabra alguna._

_Levantó la mirada y la observó con las cejas levemente elevadas –Hannah esta en el D.C. quiere que…_

_Brennan se levantó de golpe, se puso el abrigo y tomó su bolso. Booth la seguía en silencio aun sentado en la silla mientras ella apagaba el ordenador, organizaba el escritorio y guardaba los papeles en el sobre con el logotipo del FBI._

_-Toma – le tendió el sobre – Ya he hecho mi parte y he firmado todos los documentos que me competen._

_Booth le recibió con una mirada de bochorno y asombro. –Yo…eh… _

_-Puedes terminar esta noche en tu casa o mañana en la oficina._

_Él guardó silencio mientras sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro. Booth no era capaz de levantarse se quedó allí sentado y en silencio mientras ella salía. _

_-Cierra cuando te vayas - le dijo y luego huyó. No estaba preparada para hablar de la magnífica relación que tenia con Hannah, no aun. Necesitaba más tiempo, porque ver su mirada anhelante cuando ella estaba cerca o cuando simplemente mencionaban su nombre, dolía. Dolía más de lo que deseaba admitir. Esa noche Brennan sintió que no solo había perdido la oportunidad con Booth, también creía haber perdido a su amigo más valioso._

-::-::-

Meció la cabeza con fuerza. Lo último que necesitaba eran recuerdos tristes y pensamientos opacos. Suspiró hondamente una bocanada de aire especialmente frio y luego se fijo en un aparador que exhibía un hermoso y largo vestido granate de corte imperial sin mangas. No sabía porque pero el corte del vestido le atraía de sobremanera, era hermoso, sofisticado y sexy. Sin pensarlo entró en la tienda, se lo probó y lo compró. Nunca había sido derrochadora y mucho menos caprichosa pero de un tiempo para acá Temperance no se cohibía en poseer lo que deseaba o por lo menos lo que pudiese tener al alcance de sus recursos.

-::-::-

"_Trabajaban bien juntos" se dijo mientras se duchaba para quitarse la suciedad del cuerpo y la sangre que emanaba de la herida en su cabeza. Sintió mareo y se apoyó sobre la pared del baño "Estar de encubierto siempre tiene sus riesgos" se dijo. _

"_Trabajaban bien juntos" se repitió una vez más. Booth tenía que tener eso en cuenta o ella tendría que decírselo para evitar que él la matara en cuanto regresara a la habitación. Todavía recordaba la mirada gélida y dura que le había dirigido mientras esposaba al maldito de McGregor. Se había prestado de cebo a sus espaldas y cuando él lo descubrió se puso furioso. Brennan temía que aquello pudiese desequilibrar el balance que habían logrado establecer en el último mes._

_Durante todo momento había temido que Booth se diera cuenta de sus planes. No era fácil ocultarle algo así. Brennan admiraba el funcionamiento de la mente de Booth, aunque fuera tan dura como una roca. Era tan observador e inflexible a la hora de buscar pistas… Se fijaba en los detalles que otros hubiesen pasado por alto, los analizaba y luego sacaba conclusiones que casi siempre eran acertadas._

_Todavía aturdida por el golpe, Brennan salió de la ducha y cubrió su cuerpo con una de las cortas y poco prácticas toallas que había en el motel. Se sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle y le palpitaba la sien. Volvió a pensar en Booth y en su mirada gélida. Los bellos del cuerpo se le pusieron en punta, si tuviese la suficiente fuerza para salir corriendo de allí antes que él llegara lo haría. Si McGregor no había logrado matarla estaba segura que Booth lo haría._

_Como un espíritu invocado, él abrió la puerta y con un golpe fuerte la cerró tras de sí. Brennan sintió que se encogía en la toalla._

_-¡Se puede saber! ¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?_

_Tenía los ojos dilatados por la furia y las fosas de la nariz hiperventilaban con rapidez. Parecía un toro enfurecido dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento._

_-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Brennan? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo a mis espaldas?_

_Ella quería responderle pero creyó que lo más sensato era callar. Booth no estaba en condiciones de escuchar excusas baratas, jamás lo había visto tan furioso._

_-¿Acaso no pensante en el riesgo que corrías? ¿Querías matarte? ¿Es eso?_

_Brennan vio el tormento en sus ojos y se sintió culpable. No quería causarle problemas solo quería ayudarle esa había sido su motivación. McGregor no iba a aparecer esa noche si ella no estaba allí. Era un hecho lógico e irrefutable._

_-…¡Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo! – Continúo gritando -¡A esta hora estaríamos llorando sobre tu cuerpo!_

"_Exageraba" pensó pero no lo dijo – Era lo más sensato Booth – dijo en tono conciliador - Todo ha salido bien finalmente ¿No?_

_Booth la observó de manera extraña como si de repente le hubiesen salido dos cabezas en lugar de una. – ¿Sensato? – dijo bajito y arrastrando las palabras. Brennan sintió por segunda vez esa noche que su vida corría peligro._

_-¿Sensato? – repitió tomándola por el hombro y levantándola al vuelo - ¡Por poco te matan, Brennan! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

_Cerró los ojos mientras él la sacudía. Quería llorar, no sabía porque pero sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar. – Solo ha sido un golpe Booth. Estoy bien – murmuró bajito._

_Como sacado de un trance Booth se fijo en la herida que tenía en el costado izquierdo de la sien. La sangre emanaba de ella y algunas gotas le caían por la mejilla. -¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó horrorizado al tiempo que volvía a sentarla sobre la cama –Lo siento. Te llevaré a un hospital._

_Por primera vez fue consciente de la poca tela que cubría el cuerpo de Brennan y sin poder evitarlo un fuerte sonrojo le inundó el rostro. – Ponte algo mientras voy por el coche._

_-Espera Booth – le detuvo – no es necesario. Te puedo asegurar que la herida es superficial. Solo necesito una comprensa fría y un par de analgésicos._

_-No creo que…_

_-Lo digo en serio – le interrumpió ella mirándole a los ojos – estoy bien._

_Booth bufó hondamente mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro y fijaba su mirada en el techo de la habitación. Brennan sabía que buscaba razones para calmarse – De acuerdo – dijo finalmente – iré a buscar lo que necesitas._

_-No es necesario – se apresuró a decir cuando el ya había abierto la puerta – he traído un pequeños botiquín. Tengo todo lo que necesito._

_-¿Dónde? – preguntó con la mano aun en el picaporte._

_Ella se levantó y dio dos pasos inseguros. Booth se apresuró a tomarla en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama - ¿Dónde está el botiquín?_

_-No te preocupes – dijo ella mientras intentaba incorporarse – lo tengo todo en mi maleta._

_-Maldita sea Brennan ¿Por qué no me dejas cuidarte? Ni siquiera ahora que estás herida._

_Perturbada, Brennan le miró en silencio mientras él buscaba la maleta en el armario. – ¿Estas enojado?- No era necesario haber preguntado. Conocía perfectamente todas sus expresiones. No siempre podía descifrar que las causaba, pero las conocía. Booth se sentía culpable y ella no quería que se sintiera así._

_-Es una de las cosas que más me enoja de ti – dijo el aun en el armario_

_-Lo siento – dijo ella bajando la mirada. – La verdad es que me siento algo mareada y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda._

_Booth sonrió porque sabía que estaba siendo condescendiente pero era la mejor manera que ella tenía para pedir disculpas. – aquí esta- dijo tomando la comprensa y llenándola de cubos de hielo. Con suavidad la puso en la herida y dejó que ella la tuviera mientras iba por un vaso de agua para los analgésicos. _

_-Gracias – dijo ella después de tomarlos._

_Booth sonrió mientras le recogía el cabello detrás de la oreja – No vuelvas a hacer algo así "Bones". Ella le miró pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no podía prometerle nada._

_-¿Tienes fuerza para levantarte?- Ella le miró interrogante – Hannah está por venir y no me gustaría que te encontrará así vestida "aunque debía decir desvestida". _

_Frunció el cejo y asintió. Luego se levantó despacio y esta vez se negó a aceptar su ayuda. Caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. "No quería herirla" se dijo pero lo hacía con mucha efectividad. _

_Minutos después llegó Hannah. Como buena periodista había logrado averiguar en qué parte de Oregon se encontraba Booth y una vez le informaron que la misión había terminado lo llamó al móvil para decirle que iba para allá. Cuando ella salía del baño. Booth abría la puerta de la habitación de par en par y miraba con entusiasmo a Hannah que sin esperar dos segundos saltó a sus brazos y le besó. Brennan tuvo que apartar la mirada incomoda._

_-Mierda – dijo ella en medio del beso – te han hecho papilla._

_Booth sonrió y volvió a besarla – Estoy bien._

_Brennan carraspeó y ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia. – Hannah se alejó de Booth y se preocupó por su estado mientras ella respondía una y otra vez que estaba bien._

_Después de una hora soportando los arrumacos de los enamorados por fin todos se fueron a la cama. Brennan a la de ella y Hannah y Booth compartieron la de él. Tenía que pasar la noche en el motel porque mañana temprano pasaría el FBI para llevarles al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo de regreso a Washington._

_Brennan no pegó el ojo. Volvió la mirada a su costado y vio que Hannah y Booth dormían uno abrazado al otro. Maldijo en silencio cuando una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla. No podía quedarse allí torturándose. Frente a ella estaba el fracaso más grande que había tenido en su vida y ella no tenía ni una gota de sangre masoquista para quedarse allí y contemplarlo. Había logrado aguantar verlos juntos y felices por pequeños y esporádicos momentos pero aquello… era demasiado. Se levantó de golpe y tuvo que detenerse un segundo por el mareo. Booth había dejado su maleta a la vista cuando había sacado el botiquín, la cerró despacio y sin mirar a tras salió de la habitación. Tenía que huir o ellos la asfixiarían. _

_Booth abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba y volvió su mirada a la cama vacía de Brennan. Le hubieses gustado detenerla pues el golpe en la frente no se veía nada bien, pero… no era fácil para él y mucho menos para ella. Hannah había insistido que pasaran la noche allí ya que no habían habitaciones vacantes en el hotel y a ella no le molestaba compartir la habitación con "Bones" a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió decir que aquello podía ser incomodo. Tomó su móvil y le llamó pero ella rechazó su llamada. Suspiró y luego llamó a Brandon, el segundo agente a cargo de la operación. Tenía que pedirle que cuidara de Brennan y la llevara al aeropuerto. No pudo dormir hasta que Brandon le informó que estaba a salvo e iba en un avión rumbo a Washington._

-::-::-

Al salir de la tienda una oleada de aire frio le hiso estremecer. Empezó a caminar con rapidez mientras atravesaba la _avenue Laurier_, según su padre en aquella calle había un café muy agradable con ambiente cálido y familiar. Se llamaba _Montreal Café_ y el lugar estaba totalmente abarrotado salvo por una pequeña mesa para dos disponible al final del ala sala izquierda, casi igual que en el _Royal Dinner_. Suspiró, no quería pensamientos tristes ahora.

-Buenas tardes

Una guapa camarera vestida con pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color con el logo del lugar dibujado sobre el pecho la saludo alegremente mientras le tendía la carta.

Temperance respondió al alegre saludo y rechazó la carta con un gesto educado – Tráeme la especialidad de la casa.

La joven sonrió nuevamente y se alejó para hacer el pedido.

Brennan centró su mirada en las personas que estaban alrededor. En una de las mesas principales había un grupo de amigos departiendo alrededor de una tarta de manzana especialmente grande, había copas de vino y whisky sobre la mesa. Una chica, la más joven del grupo, partía la tarta y reía con uno de los chites que acababan de contar. Un poco más allá había un grupo de ancianos departiendo con tazas de café llameantes se veían sofisticados y elegantes. En una mesa más próxima a la suya una madre limpiaba restos de crema batida de la mejilla de su hija. Suspiró con tristeza. En momentos como aquel sentía un enorme deseo que su vida fuese más sencilla y monótona. Más parecida a la de las personas que en aquel momento la rodeaban.

-::-::-

_-Tienes muchas escenas candentes en tus libros Temperance. Eres una experta en el tema._

_Brennan miró a Hannah mientras bebía de su copa de Champagne. Era navidad, Booth y ella habían organizado una cena por las fiestas y habían invitado a todo el equipo. Se había acostumbrado a su relación y aunque decir que no dolía verlos juntos seria mentir con descaro había aceptado que Booth era feliz con Hannah y ella solo quería su felicidad. _

_-¿Los has leído? _

_-Seeley tiene toda la colección en la biblioteca que está en el estudio. Cuando no tengo nada que hacer…_

_Brennan volvió a tomar un sorbo de su Champagne. –La mayoría de esas escenas son ideas de Ángela._

_Hannah abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¡No lo esperaba¡ Entonces la experta eres tú._

_-Tiene un doctorado en ello – apuntó Hodgins quien compartía el sillón con su esposa. __Ángela se limitó a mirarlo de soslayo y a sonreír cuando él le devolvió la mirada. Cam meneó la cabeza al notar la picardía que bailaba en los ojos de ambos._

_-Y hablando del tema – dijo Brennan de repente dejando su copa sobre el centro de mesa -¿Cómo va el sexo en el embarazo, por cierto? ¿Bien?_

_Todos abrieron los ojos avergonzados. Ella siempre había sido muy abierta en el asunto pero los demás preferían guardas sus reservas._

_Ángela sonrió ante su comentario y se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Había decidido seguirle la corriente a Brennan -Si te he de ser sincera..._

_-Calla – se apresuró a decir Hodgins._

_-¿Por qué a los hombres les molesta que las mujeres hablen de sexo? – preguntó Cam sorbiendo de su copa. Booth se puso en pie y se la quitó._

_-Has bebido lo suficiente esta noche Camille. – Todos rieron ante su ceñuda mirada – Tu también "Bones"_

_Ella le sacó la lengua y tomo un sorbo especialmente largo._

_-A Jack le gusta que lo adulen – continuo Ángela con el juego – Debe sentirse nervioso por la presencia de Booth y Sweets._

_-En ese asunto, mi Lancelot es el mejor, se los aseguro – irrumpió Daysi – El otro día..._

_-No estoy seguro que quiera escuchar esto –suplicó de pronto Booth. - El que quiera salir corriendo que me acompañe a la terraza. - Sweets y Hodgins le siguieron sin prestar atención a las fuertes carcajadas de sus acompañantes._

_-Es una suerte tener a mi Lancelot – continuo Daisy cuando ya se habían marchado – Algunos chicos solo son buenos en una cosa. Besan bien, pero son muy rápidos o poco imaginativos. _

_-Tienes razón. Yo también tengo mucha suerte con Seeley._

_Brennan pasó un sorbo especialmente amargo de champagne._

_-¡En serio! – exclamó Daisy levemente entusiasmada - ¡Cuéntanos! _

_Hannah terminó su copa y sonrió de manera satisfactoria –Besa muy bien. Y tiene unas manos realmente prodigiosas. Hace unos trucos fascinantes._

_-¡No fastidies! – Daisy se inclinó hacia delante y bajo la voz -¿Está bien dotado?_

_Hannah rio con picardía – Decirlo en esos termino es quedarse corto._

_Cam y Ángela se miraron incomodas y luego observaron a Brennan quien inmediatamente se había puesto de pie. Odiaba las miradas condescendientes, odiaba que sintieran pena por ella, pero lo que más le molestaba era ese gesto pesaroso que sus amigas le dirigían. Fastidiasa se puso en pie, excusándose para ir al baño._

_¿De qué estaba hecha? ¿Era lo bastante fuerte, lo bastante dura para soportar los pormenores sexuales de la relación de Hannah y Booth? Suspiró con cansancio pues conocía la respuesta. No, no lo soportaba. No quería escuchar lo que ella tenía por decir. No quería escuchar cuan feliz era._

_Tenía ganas de irse. Pero la cena recién había terminado y sabia que las normas sociales tacharían su comportamiento como mal educado así que decidió caminar un poco por los pasillos mientras Hannah y las demás buscaban un tema de conversación más plausible._

_-Esto debió costarte una fortuna._

_La voz de Sweets llego clara y amortiguada a sus oídos. Brennan caminó despacio para acercarse a donde estaban._

_-Los ahorros de todo el año – respondió Booth con voz entusiasta -¿A que es hermoso?_

_-Sin duda es muy fino. Tienes buen gusto – le alabó Hodgins._

_Brennan alcanzó las puertas corredizas que llevaban a la terraza, las habían dejado abiertas y las voces se colaban con claridad hacia el interior de la casa. Iba a correrlas para salir pero entonces se fijo en el brillo que despedía un pequeño diamante incrustado en un fino y delicado anillo de plata. Era un aniño de compromiso._

_-¿Cuándo vas a proponérselo? – preguntó Hodgins con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-Pensaba hacerlo esta noche._

_-¡Frente a todos! – exclamó Sweets sorprendido.-¡Que valiente!_

_-¡No!- se apresuró a contestar Booth guardando el anillo – Lo haré después que todos se hayan marchado._

_-Entrarías en el cliché de las pedidas de mano. Las encuestas dicen que un 25% de los hombres norteamericanos esperan la noche de navidad para hacerlo, el 29% lo hacen en la celebración de fin de año, un 42% lo hace en San Valentín y el resto esperan los cumpleaños o aniversarios._

_Booth le miró con el cejo fruncido y Hodgins se encogió de hombros – Hice mi propia averiguación cuando le pedí a Ángela que se casara conmigo- Explicó._

_Brennan retrocedió dos pasos y tropezó con una endeble mesa ubicada a su espalda. Un adorno metálico cayó y rodó por el suelo haciendo un ruido seco lo suficientemente alto para que Booth, con expresión alarmada al creer que Hannah había escuchado la conversación, entrara en la habitación y se encontrará con ella._

_Tragó en seco y trato de decir algo pero su garganta estaba cerrada. Se llevó una mano al cuello y carraspeó levemente – Lo siento – fijo con voz ronca – intentaba ir al baño._

_Booth tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, no sabia que decir ni hacer. Brennan lucia una expresión de absoluto pánico y algo de dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos. Quería abrazarla pero no podía permitirse esa libertad y mucho menos frente a Hodgins y Sweet. –"Bones"… – comenzó a decir pero ella levanto una mano para silenciarlo._

_-Tengo que irme. – Brennan sentía que el pasillo se encogía a su alrededor encerrándola. Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar y estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no hacerlo enfrente de todos. No quería levantar más compasión de la que ya sentían por ella._

_-"Bones" espera. No te pongas así._

_Booth trató de tomarla del brazo pero ella fue más rápida y huyó hacia la sala. Ángela se puso de pie cuando vio su expresió._

_-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Tengo que irme – dijo sin más mientras tomaba su abrigo y abría la puerta. Booth llegó en ese momento._

_-"Bones" – volvió a llamarla pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta._

_-¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar Ángela esta vez mirando a Hodgins quien simplemente negó en silencio._

_-Tengo que hablarle – dijo Booth a nadie en particular mientras cruzaba la estancia y seguía a Brennan, la alcanzó cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraban._

_-¡Espera!_

_Brennan vio como Booth evitaba que el ascensor se cerrara. –No quiero hablar contigo, Booth – dijo con tono derrotado._

_-Bones por favor…_

_Ella le miró y él pudo ver como un par de lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas –Dejamé ir – dijo con voz constipada._

_Booth quiso abrazarle y consolarla. Conocía el dolor por el que estaba pasando, él mismo lo había experimentado en varias ocasiones pero nuevamente su mente razonable se negó a cooperar. Se mantuvo fuera del ascensor con las manos apoyadas en las puertas para evitar que se cerraran._

_-Bones, lo siento._

_Brennan levantó la mirada y se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano – No tienes porque disculparte. No has hecho nada malo._

_Booth bajó las manos derrotado y el ascensor se cerró. _

-::-::-

-¿Temperance?

Salió del trance de sus recuerdos y levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Sonrió. Frente a ella se encontraba el hombre que menos esperaba encontrar. Al verlo se levantó para abrazarle. Él correspondió el saludo y le sorprendió su efusivo comportamiento pero no lo mencionó.

-Gordon Gordon Wyatt. Siempre es un placer verle. ¿Qué hace en Montreal?

Gordon sonrió ante sus palabras mientras se quitaba la bufanda y tomaba asiento frente a ella – Eso mismo me pregunto. Hoy es el cumpleaños del agente Booth si no me equivoco. ¿Han venido aquí para celebrarlo?

Wyatt supo de inmediato que había tocado un tema delicado pues la sonrisa del rostro de Brennan aunque no desapareció si disminuyó su intensidad. –Es mañana – le corrigió apartando levemente la mirada – y no, él no está aquí.

-¡Ah! – Gordon carraspeó ligeramente incomodo ante su propia falta de tacto -¿Entonces estas de vacaciones? – preguntó en un intento por cambiar de tema

Brennan volvió a mirarle – Estoy visitando a mi hermano Russ y su familia. Llegué con mi padre hace dos días pero él y Russ fueron de pesca hoy y no me apeteció acompañarles.

En aquel momento la camarera regresaba con el pedido – Es la especialidad – le dijo a Brennan sonriendo – le aseguro que es el mejor café de Quebec. ¿Desea usted algo señor?

-Solo un expreso bien caliente, por favor – respondió con simpleza.

Brennan saboreó su bebida y sonrió ante la exquisitez de la misma. Era un café mocca con crema y un adicional de Baileys, tenía un toque de algo que su paladar no alcanzaba a reconocer. Definitivamente era una deliciosa bebida.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta – dijo Wyatt segundos después – He decidido montar una sucursal de mi restaurante aquí en Montreal… así que ¡aquí estoy!, ¿Cómo se le dice?... ¡Ah si!... Haciendo un estudio de mercadeo.

Brennan apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y descansó su barbilla en la palma de la mano - ¿Y qué te parece la ciudad?

-Fría principalmente. – respondió con rotundidad.

-El clima no es muy agradable si no estás acostumbrado – interrumpió de repente la camarera que había regresado, esta vez con el pedido de Wyatt – pero la gente es cálida y amable.

Gordon la observó mientras dejaba el café sobre la mesa – Si decido abrir aquí mi restaurante, te buscaré para que lo administres.

La joven sonrió ampliamente – Mi nombre es Beth. –dijo sin más y se fue sonriendo.

Wyatt levantó las cejas impresionado – Esa chica tiene potencial. Esta llena de alegría. – comentó con interés.

-Si. – respondió Brennan mientras la observaba alejarse.

Gordon saboreó el café y sonrió ante su sabor. – Muy bueno – dijo. Brennan correspondió su sonrisa e imitó sus acciones probando nuevamente su propia bebida.

-La última vez que nos vimos…

-En la cocina de tu Restaurante – le interrumpió ella.

-Exacto… ¿Cómo has estado desde aquella vez?

Brennan dejó su café sobre la mesa y le miró directo a los ojos – ¿Vas a analizarme?

Wyatt hiso un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto – No. Es solo una pregunta. Un gesto de simpatía ¡Me caes bien!

Brennan sonrió - Soy antropóloga forense y odio la psicología, pero sé perfectamente que tipo de preguntas hacen ustedes para sacar verdades a la luz.

-Te refieres a los psicólogos como si fuesen criaturas de pantano. ¡Por Dios!

Brennan bebió nuevamente de su café mientras un brilló de diversión bailaba en sus ojos.

-Entonces – continuo Wyatt -¿Hay algo que sacar a la luz?

Ella lo miró por encima de su bebida –Siempre hay algo – comentó.

-::-::-

_Se llevó lo que quedaba del vino y una copa. Sabía lo que seguía después de la cuenta regresiva: abrazos, buenos deseos y muchos besos. Ángela y su pronunciado vientre habían convencido a Hodgins para que pidieran doce deseos para el año siguiente. Uno por cada mes del año. Cam y Paul estaban sentados uno junto al otro y aunque no se profesaban la misma devoción que Ángela y Hodgins, Brennan pudo ver que tenían las manos unidas sobre la mesa y se miraban con cariño. Hannah, sentada sobre las piernas de Booth, se había saltado la cuenta regresiva y le estaba besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y ella… estaba sola y harta de estarlo. Asi que decidió subir a la azotea del Jeffersonian y ver desde allí los fuegos artificiales acompañada únicamente por un poco más de media botella de vino y una copa._

_Booth la siguió media hora después. __Estaba sentada en una única silla que había llevado consigo, mirando hacia el cielo, mientras las últimas luces de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en su rostro. La veía de perfil, la larga línea de la mejilla y la aristocrática nariz a la vista y el pelo recogido en un elegante peinado._

_Llevó la copa de vino a sus labios y Booth se fijó en sus manos, pensó en lo delicadas y femeninas que parecían y en el poco cuidado que las trataba cuando trabajaba con los huesos. Se acercó con pasó sigiloso y tomándola desprevenida le arrebató la copa de vino y bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en ella._

_-Vete. —No volvió la cabeza y siguió mirando hacia la noche _

_-¿Buscas la constelación del delfín? – le preguntó mientras le ofrecía otra copa que él había servido. _

_Brennan hipó y con una mano la alejó –¡Estoy ebria!– dijo molesta -¿Cómo es que me das más vino?_

_Él sonrio ante su aspecto infantil - Porque soy un caballero._

_-Un caballero no embriaga a una mujer._

_-Esto no lo he hecho yo. Te has embriagado tu solita._

_-Tienes razón – y sin decir más cogió la copa y tomó un sorbo.- Es un vino excelente. El doctor Goodman ha tirado la casa por la ventana con esta celebración._

_Booth se frotó las manos y exhaló aire caliente sobre ellas. Se fijó que Brennan llevaba los hombros al aire y le ofreció su chaqueta pero ella la rechazó dejándola caer al suelo. Booth aprovechó y se sentó sobre ella, apoyando su espalda en la pared y sirviendo un trago más para él._

_-¿Sobre que quieres hablar?_

_Ella no le miró, no quería verle. Quería que se marchara y la dejara en paz – Sobre la evolución y formación de las culturas ¿Te interesa?_

_Estaba siendo sarcástica, quería alejarlo pero él no iba a dejárselo tan fácil. - Esta noche no, doctora. _

_Se inclinó a coger la copa y volvió a beber -Gracias por tus buenas intenciones. Pero vete y déjame sola._

_-Has estado mucho tiempo sola "Bones". Has excedido tu límite de meditación por el día de hoy._

_Volvió a dejar el trago con una expresión de irritación en el rostro. —. Vete, Booth._

_-No pienso molestarme. Solo quiero hacerte compañía._

_Brennan apretó los labios molesta. _

_- Ya lo creo – contestó incrédula - ¿Por qué no te vas?_

_-Deja de intentar alejarme. No me voy a ir _

_Brennan tenía ganas de encoger los hombros. - Booth, no estoy aquí por algo que tenga que ver contigo._

_Sabía que mentía. Tenía ese comportamiento extraño desde el día de navidad, cuando supo que él le pediría matrimonio a Hannah - Llevas toda la semana errática, de mal humor y silenciosa. Sé lo que estás pensando, lo que te tiene en ese estado. _

_-¿Desde cuándo me conoces tan bien? – preguntó ella mirándole con altanería._

_-Siempre lo he hecho y tú lo sabes. Te conozco bastante bien. _

_Brennan apoyó su rostro sobre la fría baranda de ladrillos y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba que el viento le aclarara la mente -No acabo de entender qué es lo que quieres. ¿Por qué has venido?_

_Booth cogió la botella casi vacía, llenó la copa hasta el borde y se bebió la mitad antes de contestar—. Quiero que seas feliz. - bebió de nuevo - Te lo mereces "Bones"._

_Sintió que el corazón se le encogía y que los dedos del pie y de las manos se congelaban ante sus palabras. -__¿Tienes que embriagarte para poder decirlo?_

_Él no respondió y Brennan se volvió y se agachó a su nivel. -¿Lo dices de verdad?- sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos. Había lágrimas en ellos._

_-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Ya sabes: un baile, un beso y un viaje. – suspiró hondo – Lo digo en serio._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque eres mi amiga y... Solo tengo buenos deseos para ti. - La atrajo hacia sí con un brazo y se llevó su mano a los labios. _

_Brennan sintió pánico antes sus acciones. ¿Cómo podía Booth hacer esto? Cómo podía decirle palabras tan dulces cuando pocos días atrás estaba dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio a su novia. ¿A que estaba jugando? Molesta, apretó los dientes, más furiosa consigo misma que con él. Dio un tirón y se apartó con brusquedad. Lo llevaba dentro como una droga, como un maldito virus…. No podía seguir consumiéndose. No podía seguir viviendo una y otra vez la tristeza que le invadía desde el mismo instante en que supo que no había esperanza de estar con él. No podía seguir huyendo. _

_-¿Para cuando es la boda? – preguntó con el cejo fruncido mientras se ponía en pie._

_Booth la imitó y quedaron uno frente al otro – Todavía no le he dicho nada._

_Brennan le miró interrogante ¿Seria posible…?_

_-Pero lo haré._

_Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer y esta vez se cubrió con los brazos. Trataría sus asuntos personales tal como gestionaba sus asuntos laborales: cuando algo no le gustaba. Cuando algo le asustaba. Huía_

_-Yo también quiero que seas feliz Booth. También te lo mereces... – Le miró por dos segundos y luego se marchó_

-::-::-

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Brennan sonrió sin levantar la mirada de su bebida –¿Ya no va a tutearme? – preguntó divertida

-En estos casos siempre hay que utilizar un tono profesional y confiable.

Esta vez rio y sus hombros se estremecieron a la vez

-Entonces, Temperance ¿Quieres hablar de eso que te atormenta?

Brennan vio a través del cristal de la ventana y sonrió con tristeza –Huí – dijo sin más.

-¿Huiste? – preguntó extrañado -¿De qué?

Le miró a los ojos. Sus ojos se habían humedecido levemente –Es complicado.

Wyatt suspiró y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho. –Tiene que ver con el agente Booth ¿Verdad?

Ella le miró pero no dijo nada.

-Hace algún tiempo intercambié algunas palabras con el doctor Sweets. El pidió mi opinión sobre una extraña conducta que mostrabas. Recuerdo el caso… una cirujana… o algo así. El hecho es que reflejabas tu vida en los que le había pasado a la mujer…. ¿Me equivoco?

-Lauren era el nombre de la víctima y la verdad no sé como deba sentirme sabiendo que tu y Sweets hablan sobre mi.

-Fue una conversación completamente profesional. Te lo puedo asegurar. El punto es… que has dicho que huiste. Fui tu psicólogo por un tiempo y huir no es una actitud propia de ti. Has enfrentado situaciones difíciles en la vida y siempre has estado allí para ponerles la cara, si algo te ha hecho salir corriendo es porque te ha afectado en realidad.

Brennan permanecía en silencio

-Si necesitas hablarlo. Puedes contar conmigo. –Wyatt le tomó la mano, en un gesto fraterno, por encima de la mesa y ella se sintió un poco más segura. Realmente necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacar de si todas las palabras que se habían atragantado en su garganta.

-::-::-

_-¿Cómo es eso que se ha tomado el día libre? – Booth enganchó los pulgares en el cinturón mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Cam – Estamos en un momento crítico de la investigación ¿y ella se va de vacaciones?_

_-Es un asunto familiar Booth, Entiéndelo. _

_-¿Qué asunto familiar es ese? Russ está en Montreal hace más de seis meses y su padre estuvo en su casa hasta hace dos noches. ¿Qué inesperado evento pudo surgir que fuera más importante que hacer su trabajo?_

_Cam suspiró cansinamente. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. – No lo sé. _

_-Tú eres su jefa ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?_

_-¡Soy su jefa pero también su amiga! ¡Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras! ¡Pero estoy segura que algo le pudo haber pasado!. ¡La doctora Brennan jamás ha antepuesto sus problemas personales al trabajo!. ¡Ha estado aquí enferma, exhausta o herida...! ¡Si ella no te lo contó no te desquites conmigo!._

_-No. No es propio de ella dejar una investigación en curso. Entonces ¿Por qué no me ha llamado a contármelo? ¿Por qué se ha ido así sin más?_

_Cam sintió unas enormes ganas de aplastarle la nariz contra el rostro pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para conseguirlo. Se conformó con palmearle el brazo. –Brennan es demasiado profesional. Sabes que ella no está para esas tonterías. En los años que llevo de conocerla por muchos problemas que ha tenido contigo nunca ha utilizado esos argumentos para dejar de trabajar._

_Booth suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro en un gesto de impaciencia - De acuerdo, tienes razón. Estoy preocupado por ella. Siento si me pasé contigo._

_-Las malas costumbres son difíciles de abandonar. – dijo Cam sonriente._

_Ángela entró en ese momento. Llevaba los registros dentales de la segunda víctima del francotirador. –Pensé que estabas en el FBI. – le dijo a Booth - Aprovecho para entregarte esto._

_Booth tomó la carpeta pero ignoró la información de momento. -¿Sabes dónde ha ido "Bones"?_

_Ángela bufó e intento salir de la oficina pero Booth la retuvo del brazo- Por favor. Necesito saber si está bien. _

_-Necesitas calmar tu conciencia ¿Verdad? – Ángela puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar - Es su sobrina, la hija de Russ. Ha enfermado nuevamente y esta vez es bastante grave. Su padre y ella han viajado aMontreal en el último vuelo de ayer._

_-Gracias Ánge. – Suspiró aliviado – voy a llamarle._

_-No lo hagas – se apresuró a decir Ángela – Tengo que confesar que estaba aliviada por tener la oportunidad de dejar Washington, aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores. No te enojes Booth pero Brennan necesita estar lejos de ti un tiempo. Unos cuantos días de vacaciones no le caerían mal._

_-No te entiendo_

_Ángela se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro – Tu cumpleaños es en tres días. Aprovéchalo para pedirle a Hannah que se case contigo de una buena vez. Brennan necesita saber que definitivamente no tiene ninguna esperanza contigo. Necesita seguir adelante. Necesita que tú le hagas entender que ahora tu amor le pertenece a Hannah. Hazlo Booth y traerás paz a todos._

-::-::-

_**Felices fiestas para todos. Feliz año nuevo y que el altísimo les colme de bendiciones y que la vida de sus frutos en este nuevo año para todos ustedes.**_

_**Nos leeremos hasta el próximo año...**_

_**¡BIENVENIDO 2011!**_

_**LilythWH**_


	2. Parte II

HOLA A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS LECTORES. UN AGRADECIMIENTO ENORME POR SUS REVIEW, ESPECIALMENTE A COOKIESCHOCOLATECANDY, KONXI, PHOEBE, DIANYTHAA12, JOHANA567, SOLO LO MEJOR, KATIKA2000, MALFOYMANOR, QUELA, KATY, CARIS BENET, CLARODELUNA, LUCITA BRENAN, KATELOVERBYB, KRISTY29 Y GRACIAS POR TU EMAIL S. BOOTH

**¡GRACIAS DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS¡**

**Con este fic me despido de Bones. Creo que no voy a escribir por un buen tiempo por que tengo muchas ocupaciones que me lo impiden, además debo terminar varios fics de Harry potter que tengo pendientes. **

**Espero de todo corazón que este capi les guste y que les anime a dejar su opinión.**

**Por cierto para latino América: Bones la pasaron para la canal FX. Lectoras si ustedes son como yo y ven bones por internet, les sugiero que también la vean cuando la trasmiten por el canal oficial, de modo que el rating de la misma no baje y podamos tener bones para rato**

**Un fuerte abrazo y un enorme saludo…. Nos leeremos pronto…**

**-::-::-**

-Dicen muchos sabios que de lo último que te arrepientes en el momento de tu muerte es de todo aquello que no has hecho.

Brennan le miró en silencio mientras vaciaba de un sorbo lo que quedaba de su bebida– ¿Y el punto es…?

-El punto es que ahora tienes una cosa menos por la cual arrepentirte.

Sonrió. Sus dedos bordeaban suavemente la copa. – Una menos – Repitió para sí.

Wyatt se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa – Le has dicho al agente Booth lo que sientes. Eso, desde mi perspectiva, es un avance generoso.

-No le dije exactamente lo que sentía. Básicamente le pedí una oportunidad – expresó con desánimo.

-Y …¿te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

Guardó silencio mientras mantenía su mirada fija en un punto inexistente – No – dijo sin titubeos.

Wyatt exhibió una sonrisa de medio lado – Mi padre me dijo una vez: Si has encontrado a la persona de tu vida, no te detengas y díselo. Hazle saber lo que sientes por ella y lo que significa para ti.

Brennan desvió la mirada incomoda.

-Tú quieres al agente Booth. –Continuo - En el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes.

Suspiró cansinamente antes de responder – Booth está con Hannah. Lo que pudo haber pasado entre él y yo…es solo eso: algo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

-¿Han hablado nuevamente de ello?

-No. Está muy claro que su relación con Hannah es importante. Después de todo tuve una oportunidad y la rechacé. Soy adulta y….

-¡Ah! Basta de tanta palabrería. – le interrumpió - En el fondo lo que tienes es una gran bolsa de arrepentimiento.

Brennan le miró incrédula.

-Tienes una espina clavada en cuerpo. Te duele saber que has perdido una oportunidad y te duele porque ahora te das cuenta que, a pesar de todo lo que dices y de todo lo que te niegas a ti misma, el agente Booth podría haberte hecho feliz. Podría haberte ayudado a cumplir ese sueño infantil de tener una casa con porche y jardín, un garaje con coche familiar y un esposo y unos niños a los cuales mimar.

Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente. Recordaba perfectamente la sección en que le había contado todo aquello.

-No puedes huir una y otra vez por el resto de tu vida. No está en tu naturaleza.

Silencio.

Wyatt suspiró hondamente y después le dio un par de palmaditas amistosas a la mano de Brennan – Te lo digo como doctor y como amigo. Habla con el agente Booth. No te guardes palabras y tristezas porque lo único que lograras es oscurecer tu alma. Si él decide seguir su vida con Hannah entonces solo te queda sellar ese capítulo y seguir adelante.

Un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se apresuró a limpiarlas para luego mirar con infinito agradecimiento a Wyatt. Él palmeo su mano nuevamente y ambos sonrieron. A Brennan le habían sentado muy bien sus palabras. Wyatt tenía razón. Debía que seguir adelante.

-::-::-

_-Brennan._

_-Bones, soy yo._

_Temperance acomodó mejor el móvil en su oído mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los incómodos sillones de la sala de espera del Hospital Universitario de Montreal._

_-Booth… -balbuceo._

_-Hola _

_Brennan apretó el puño contra su estomago ¿Por qué le llamaba? – Hola – contestó dudativa._

_-¿Cómo estas Bones? Ángela me dijo lo de tu sobrina ¿Esta mejor?_

_-¡Ah eso! – dijo removiéndose incomoda en el sillón – Ha sido un mal entendido. Acabo de colgar a Ángela y le he aclarado todo. Sucede que le dije que mi sobrina estaba teniendo problemas y que Amy estaba en el hospital. Ella creyó que Hayley había enfermado nuevamente…_

_-¿Y no es así?_

_-No. Amy esta en el hospital porque está en trabajo de parto. Y mi sobrina tiene problemas para cruzar el canal así que papá y yo viajamos de inmediato._

_Booth suspiró cansinamente al otro lado de la línea - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ni siquiera sabía que Russ iba a tener una hija._

_Brennan permaneció en silencio._

_-No confías en mí ¿Es eso?_

_Miró como su padre y su hermano compartía un café al final del pasillo. Max palmeaba una y otra vez el hombro de Russ, el pobre chico estaba al borde de la histeria. _

_-Es un momento familiar, Booth. Creí que no te iba a importar._

_Silencio. _

_-¿Qué nos está pasando? – dijo después de varios segundos. Brennan no respondió. –No quisiera que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros._

"_Las cosas entre nosotros ya han cambiado" pensó. Sin embargo, algo en el tono de Booth le inquietó, algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ahora – Booth, ¿Por qué estas susurrando?_

_Aunque no podía verlo, pudo percibir su expresión de perplejidad. _

_-¿Lo estoy haciendo_

_Esta vez fue el turno de Brennan para resoplar cansinamente – Si. - corroboró_

_-No… no me dado cuenta – dijo titubeante_

_-Siempre has sido un pésimo mentiroso. ¿Es por Hannah verdad? No quieres que escuche esta conversación._

_-Bones, por favor…_

_-Te das cuenta que actúas como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo. – Espero a que Booth respondiera pero no lo hiso – Booth, ¿le has contado algo de lo que pasó entre nosotros a Hannah?_

_Esperó nuevamente. Solo había silencio al otro lado de la línea. No necesitaba ser una adivina para conocer la respuesta._

_-No – dijo al final._

_Brennan cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una exhalación. – Tengo que colgar._

_-¿Crees que deba decirle?_

_La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa – No lo sé – respondió mirando a su padre que desde lejos le ofrecía una taza de café. Asintió._

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? _

_-No lo sé – le imitó ella. - En serio Booth debo colgar ahora. – Max se aproximaba con la bebida._

_-De acuerdo. Te llamaré después._

_-Ok._

_Su padre se sentó a su lado y le tendió la taza humeante – Sedaron a Amy. – le dijo y Brennan iba a colgar cuando Booth la llamó apresuradamente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Vas a venir para mi cumpleaños. Estamos preparando una cena en un restaurante muy elegante. Me gustaría que estuvieras._

_-No lo sé – volvió a decir – Quiero pasar unos días con Amy y la bebé._

_-Lo entiendo. Llámame si cambias de opinión. _

_Ella no respondió y colgó el móvil, no tenía deseos de hablar con Booth ni siquiera por teléfono. Había huido de Washington por que la idea de su matrimonio le traía de los pelos… ahora solo deseaba que le dejara unos días en paz._

_Russ se caminó hacia ellos y tomó asiento en un sillón cercano. Parecía más delgado y pálido de lo normal, pronto Brennan tuvo otras cosas en que pensar._

-::-::-

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Brennan alejo la mirada del bebé que retozaba en su regazo para dirigirla a su padre quien acababa de darse una larga ducha.

-Productivo – sonrió – Compré un vestido. Fui al café que me recomendaste y me encontré con el ex – psicólogo del FBI.

-¿El chico de los perfiles?

-No. Con Gordon Gordon Wyatt.

-¡Ah! – exclamó Max con simpleza chasqueando la lengua. Luego miró a la bebé y empezó a hacerle pucheros y mimos.

-Antes me parecía ridículo cuando las personas hablaban así a un bebé. Pero ahora debo admitir que no puedo evitar hacerle lo mismo a Evelyn.

Max sonrió y le miró con dulzura - ¿Cuándo me vas a dar tu un nieto?

Los ojos de Brennan se entristecieron levemente y Max la abrazó por el hombro. – Solo quiero que seas feliz y al verte con Evelyn se que también ansías tener un hijo. ¿Qué pasó con eso de la inseminación?

Brennan suspiró – Tuve que dejarlo.

-¿Y Booth?

Puso los ojos en blanco con molestia ¿Por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba por él? -¿Qué pasa con él?

Max se removió inquieto. El tema era delicado y tendría que saber como decírselo a su hija sin que esta saliera enfurruñada a su habitación y no saliera hasta mañana.

-Bueno. Yo siempre pensé que entre ustedes dos había algo.

Brennan volvió a mirar a la niña – Te equivocas.

Max iba a exponer sus puntos cuando Brennan le interrumpió.

-Él se va a casar con Hannah.

"Le duele" pensó Max mientras miraba con preocupación a Temperance. Sabía lo que su hija sentía por el agente del FBI y también sabía que él le correspondía. Siempre había esperado una llamada donde ella le dijera que por fin estaban juntos pero… con el tiempo Max comprendió que el haber abandonado a sus hijos había causado en ellos heridas más profunda que el simple resentimiento. Brennan era, desconfiada, solitaria y hermética y eso le hacia la vida triste desde su punto de vista: enfrascada en su trabajo sin ninguna otra satisfacción que el llegar a casa, ver un poco de televisión, comer algo y luego dormir en una enorme cama sola. Max no quería eso para su pequeña, desde el fondo de su corazón añoraba que ella fuera feliz.

-Lo siento

Brennan sonrió de lado y siguió mirando a la pequeña como si fuese lo más increíble que había visto jamás.

-Da igual. Tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida.

Max frunció el cejo - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Mañana regreso a Washington – le dijo con la mirada fija en él – Booth esta cumpliendo años y yo no quiero seguir huyendo.

-¡¿Huyendo?

La bebé gimió levemente y Brennan la abrazó contra si. –Se me hacía difícil estar en la misma habitación que Booth y Hannah así que…

-Te ibas.

-Salía huyendo. Si.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la situación ha cambiado en tres días?

Brennan se encogió de hombros. – Tengo que cerrar ese capítulo y seguir adelante.

-¡Bah! Suenas como un maldito psicólogo.

-Fue Gordon quien me aconsejo hacerlo – dijo.

-Odio la psicología.

Brennan sonrió. Ahora sabia de quien había heredado la famosa frase.-Es algo que tengo que hacer papá. Booth ha decidió seguir adelante con su vida, se va a casar y va a formar una familia. Los dos tenemos que dejar este asunto zanjado.

Evelyn empezó a llorar y Brennan la meció en sus brazos – Voy a llevarla con Amy. Creo que tiene hambre.

Max la observó mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta alcanzar el inicio de las escaleras. –Tempe – la llamó – ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste que si? ¿Por qué nunca le diste una oportunidad?

Inclinó la mirada con tristeza. Máx apretó los labios y quiso ir a abrazarla pero sabía que ella le rechazaría – Porque creía que con el tiempo el me rechazaría. Yo misma tengo dificultad para aceptarme tal y como soy. ¿Porque habría de hacerlo él?

Max asintió y al otro día Brennan regresó a Washington.

-::-::-

El "_Blue Moon_" era un restaurante fino y elegante, de esos en los que ponen música de piano mientras cenas. El mejor servicio y la mejor carta de vinos del D.C. hacían de este lugar unos de los más costosos de la ciudad.

Brennan bajó del taxi con cuidado de no ensuciar el vestido granate que había comprado en Montreal. Llevaba en sus manos una pequeña billetera roja y un sobre que contenía el regalo para Booth.

No titubeo cuando cruzó las puertas del lugar, ni cuando Booth le dirigió una intensa mirada que la hiso sentirse desnuda, tampoco cuando Hannah la saludo con sequedad y mucho menos cuando ella y Booth se besaron intensamente en la mitad de la velada. Ángela, Hodgins, Paul, Cam, Sweets y Daisy estaban allí, al parecer se habían consolidado como grupo de festejo y todos sonrieron encantados cuando Brennan les mostró las fotos de su primera sobrina y las bromas sobre lo bien que se veía con ella con la bebé no estuvieron a la orden de la noche.

La comida fue exquisita así como las siete botellas de vino que se sirvieron. Las horas fueron pasando lentamente y el final de la velada se acercaba. Brennan contuvo el aliento, pero decidida se puso en pie y camino hacia Booth. Había llegado el momento y no se iba a llenar de inseguridad en el último segundo. Él le miró fijamente al igual que Hannah.

-¿Ya te vas?

Negó en silencio mientras sonreía - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Booth miró a Hannah y ella bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su copa – Claro.

Caminó hasta salir por la parte trasera del restaurante que conducía a un romántico jardín con bancas largas pintadas de negro. Booth le siguió los pasos en silencio. Brennan tomó asiento en una de las bancas que estaba más iluminada y golpeó levemente el asiento de al lado para que le acompañara.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche.

Brennan asintió pero no comentó nada al respecto – Tengo algo que decirte.

Booth suspiró mirando hacia el cielo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, por alguna extraña razón se sentía nervioso. -¿Sobre qué?

"¿nosotros?" pensó "nunca hubo un nosotros" Carraspeó – Solo quiero que me escuches y no interrumpas.

Booth asintió sin dejar de mirar el cielo y con las manos firmemente apretadas a sus muslos.

Brennan llenó sus mejillas de aire y dijo con voz clara y segura – Lo siento.

Booth la miró fijamente a los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Hay quien piensa que el reconocer un error, cambiar de opinión ante alguien o pedir disculpas cuando las cosas no se hicieron bien nos hace débiles. Pero tú me enseñaste que eso no es cierto. Yo… yo me he equivocado contigo una y otra vez… y te he hecho daño cada una de esas veces.

Booth la miró estupefacto. No sabía que decir o si debía decir algo. Brennan le miró fijamente y continúo. –Te he hecho daño sin proponérmelo porque no era consciente de lo doloroso que podría llegar a ser… pero…ahora que los papeles se han invertido y tú encontraste a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida… Yo…. se lo que se siente y sé lo que duele.

Un par de silenciosas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Booth y Brennan dejó escapar un suave sollozo. -Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y que tengas la mejor vida posible. Te lo mereces.

-Bones….

-Espera – le interrumpió tomándole una de sus manos entre las suyas – Esto es una despedida. Y quiero hacerla tal como la había planeado.

Booth la miro con ojos asombrados -¿Te vas?

Brennan sonrió con tristeza. – No, esta vez no voy a huir. Voy a quedarme aquí trabajando a tu lado. Ayudaré a Hannah a buscar un lindo vestido de novia e iré a la ceremonia. – Un nuevo sollozó, esta vez más fuerte, escapo de sus labios – esta despedida es para decirle adiós a nuestra historia, a lo que sea que pudo haber sucedido entre nosotros. Quiero dejar atrás todo y tratar de buscar mi propia felicidad.

Booth sonrió. Seguía sin saber que decir, las palabras de Brennan le habían dejado un sabor agridulce y aun no decidía si debía estar triste o feliz. Soltando el agarre de Brennan, Booth rodeó el rostro de su compañera con ambas manos y por varios segundos se miraron en silencio.

-No sé qué decir – dijo alejándose sin dejar de mirarle. Booth no podía describir lo que sentía en aquel instante.

-No digas nada – susurró ella y en un instante de valentía, uno muy fugaz Brennan se acercó a él y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Booth podía jurar que el suelo bajo sus pies se había movido y que el aire era más helado. Sorprendida ante su propia reacción Brennan se alejó lentamente con el rostro rojo de vergüenza. Había sido un leve roce de labios pero era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa.

-No le he visto el anillo a Hannah –dijo desviando la mirada avergonzada - ¿Cuándo vas a pedirle que se case contigo?

-¿Crees pertinente preguntar eso después de lo que acaba de pasar?

Brennan se encogió de hombros y le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa – Fue un pequeño beso de despedida.

Booth suspiró y después de varios segundos también sonrió – He decido hacerlo en San Valentín.

-Es una buena fecha.

-Eso dicen.

-Nadie diría que no en San Valentin.

-Si.

Inquieta se puso en pie y el sobre que había mantenido en su regazo cayó al suelo. Booth lo recogió y quiso devolvérselo pero ella negó en silencio.

-Es tu regalo de bodas.

El agente abrió los ojos sorprendido. Dentro había dos tiquetes de ida y vuelta a Fiji.

-Son para tu luna de miel – le explicó al ver su expresión confusa.

Estupefacto solo atinó a decir un escueto –Gracias.

-¡Chicos!

Booth y Brennan se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver como Hannah se aproximaba con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro que no logro pasar desapercibida para ninguno de los dos.

-Hola –dijo – Los demás se preguntan donde están. Ángela y Hodgins ya se van. ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó al ver sus expresiones.

-Bones me dio un regalo de cumpleaños –dijo mostrándole el sobre con los tiquetes de avión. – son para nosotros.

-¡Wuaw! – exclamó sorprendida – Gracias Temperance.

Ella sonrió suavemente – Tengo que… ir con Ángela y Hodgins. No traje mi auto y voy a pedirles que me lleven a casa.

-Espera – la detuvo Hannah - Seeley ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inquieto.

-Charla de chicas – dijo sin más. Booth la miró fijamente y luego a Brennan. Después salió de allí.

-¿Pasa algo?

Hannah dejó de mirar la puerta por la que había salido el agente y se fijó en Brennan. Llevaba un elegante vestido granate que la hacía ver más hermosa que nunca. Se había sentido inquieta desde el mismo instante en que la vio aparecer en el restaurante y su inquietud aumentó cuando ella y Seeley habían salido para hablar. No podía callarlo más, tenía que hablarlo con ella.

-Sé lo que hubo entre tú y Booth.

Brennan abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Booth te lo dijo?

Hannah suspiró y se sentó en la misma banca donde antes habían estado Booth. Brennan se sentó a su lado y se mantuvo en silencio esperando que ella dijera algo más, pero Hannah parecía meditar sus palabras con supremo cuidado.

-Yo quiero a Seeley – dijo de repente con tono firme pero mirada angustiada – He dejado todo por estar con él.

-Hannah…

-Necesito saber... – interrumpió – ...si lo que había entre tú y Seeley qudó en el pasado. Necesito estar segura que… tu no iras detrás de él o que él no te buscará.

-No dudes de Booth – le dijo Brennan frunciendo el entrecejo – El te ama. Te ha escogido y quiere estar contigo por mucho tiempo más. Nunca hubo nada entre los dos, siempre fue un idilio romántico que no llegó a ningún lado… Booth necesita una mujer que pueda estar con el y pueda darle todo lo que el desea: familia, hijos, compañía… estabilidad...

Brennan se puso de pie y caminó en silencio alejándose levemente de ella. - Booth te ama, no lo dudes.

Hannah también se puso en pie y asintió agradecida pero una enorme duda se había sembrado en su corazón. Nunca le había gustado ser la segunda. Había dado todo por Booth y esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo por ella. Esperaba que el estuviera seguro que ella era la única opción de su vida. Sin embargo, mientras veía como Brennan se alejaba a través del jardín, recordó el beso que acababan de darse. Fue leve, corto y casi podría calificarse como un accidental roce de labios que un beso pero Hannah nunca había visto un brillo tan intenso en la mirada de Seeley, ni siquiera cuando ella le había dicho por primera vez que le amaba.

Suspiró derrotada mientras se preguntaba si su corazón iba a salir bien librado de todo eso, después de todo era ella quien estaba en medio de una historia mucho más antigua que la suya con Booth.

**-::-::-**

_Gracias a todos…_

_Nos leeremos pronto… espero…_

_LilythWH_

_Dios los bendiga._


End file.
